More Than a Surpirse (Collab With ILikeChickenFries)
by HappyBulldog
Summary: Judy's house gets hit by a tornado and she goes to Nick's house for comfort... But things take a turn. SOME CHAPTERS MAY HAVE SERIOUS SMUT AND LANGUAGE.
1. Chapter 1

_**-Authors Note- (literally writing this at 1:12AM)**_

 **So ILikeChickenFries and I decided to do a collab and sorry if it's bad ;-; we were bored okay? ALSO FOLLOW HER AND I OR YOU WILL DIE TONIGHT (not really). *NOTE* WE WILL PUT WARNINGS WHEN LEMONS ARE ABOUT TO HAPPEN (HB WRITES MOST OF LEMONS xD).**

 **I have my own story here:** **/KTJEyW**

 **And ILCF (ILikeChickenFries) has one here:** **/RNvxya**

- **NICK'S HOUSE, NICK'S POV** -

I heard hard fast knocks at the door, I already knew it was Judy because she texted me saying she would be coming over.

 _ **TEXT MESSAGES:**_

 **Judy** _-_ _HOLY FUCKING SHIT NICK MY HOUSE JUST GOT FUCKING DESTROYED_

 **Me** _-_ _OMG R U OK?_

 **Judy** _-_ _IDK I HAVE A HUGE CUT ON MY LEG AND I WRAPPED IT UP. EVERYONE ELSE IS DEAD I THINK._

 **Me** _-_ _COME OVER TO MY PLACE I HAVE A BASEMENT_ _*_ _tornado emoji_ _*_

 **Judy-** _OKAY_

 _ **NOW:**_

I ran over to the door as fast as I could and opened it. She ran in faster than I have ever seen her run. I closed the door fast. "COME ON LET'S GO!" I yelled carrying her down into the basement and closing the door.

 _ **-Nick sets down Judy-**_

I snickered with a smug smile and said, "You're as light as a twig"

"Shut up, Slick" She said punching my side lightly and we both laughed.

 **-BOOM CRASH!-**

We both jumped by the sound of thunder. But then we noticed, the tornado was coming right towards us. "JUDY GET DOWN" I pushed her onto the ground with me on top of her. She slammed into the stereo and "Or Nah" started playing at full volume. "OH DAMN I DIDN'T KNOW YOU LIKED THIS" She said. "I- I don't know…." We both sang along as our ears

popped to the ear raping sounds of the wind and rubble from the tornado.

 _ **-**_ **JUDY'S POV** _ **-**_

Singing along to my favorite song as we danced around like a couple teenage kids. That's when I tripped on a loose floorboard and fell on top of Nick embarrassingly. I looked up and saw his face red as a tomato. I laughed and realized I was sitting right in the worst place a girl could be sitting right now. He then looked down at me and smirked seductively. I had a feeling that he had a really, really bad idea. I was about to find out what it was.

- **NICK'S POV-**

 _I am loving this right now. Just looking down at her. She had no control._ I laughed and went down and kissed her nicely on her cheek then got off of her. "Nick?" I heard Judy say behind me, "Can you um…. Do that again?"

 _I thought she would never ask…._ "Someone's being a bad bunny" I said going back on top of her again and kissing her. She then kicked me with her feet and jumped on top of me. "OW SHIT I HAVE A BLOODY NOSE NOW" I yelled. "OH SHIT SORRY I THOUGHT THAT WAS ROMANTIC!" She replied. After wiping my nose making sure there was no more blood, we got back into it. She took off her shirt and started taking off her bra.

- **JUDY'S POV-**

As I unstrapped my bra I looked down at him playfully. I suddenly felt something underneath me. I looked down confused as fuck and to my surprise someone was happy. I smirked at him with my ears seductively flattened onto my head.

 **-Nick's POV- ALSO WARNING LEMONS AHEAD!**

My dick would not stop growing in my pants. She is so fucking attractive it's unreal. She then ripped off my shirt and tie and started to unbutton my pants. She then pulled off my pants and pulled down my boxers to reveal

my massive fox cock. (HB: I think we're normal af :D) She stared at it for a moment before taking action. She started stroking my dick up and down slowly at first as if to taunt me. "Mmm keep going…." I moaned. She did what I said and also went faster. She then opened her mouth and started blowing me off. _I had to admit she looked hot as fuck like that and only proceeded to turn me on more._ I was about to cum. "Judy I'm about to-" She then deep throated my whole entire dick down her throat. "OHHHHHH FUCKKK YEAHHHH" I moaned out shooting a giant load of cum down her throat. The blast was so much it was dripping down the sides of her mouth making her look like thirsty for more. I thought, _You wait, there's more coming_ (HB: He should have said "cumming" cause it would have been the "best" joke ever XD)

 **-JUDY'S POV-**

After licking up all of his mess I got up and went into the basement bedroom swaying my hips as I walked and looking back and winking before walking into the room. _I hopes he follows me…_ I was right, 2 seconds later there he comes with his stupid yet sexy wobble. He walks forward to give me a kiss but I shove him down onto the bed. "Someone's feisty" I heard him say as I slowly crawled towards him. I licked my lips. "Indeed." I replied then climbed on him. I sat on his stomach and leaned forward to kiss him lightly and shoving my tongue in his mouth and his fighting back. _God I love him so much.._ I thought as I continued to kiss him. He reached his hand out and fondled with my breasts for a minute then reached down for my legs.

 **-NICK'S POV-**

I fingered her pussy causing her to moan out in pleasure and squirt her juices all over my fingers. I licked them off quickly. "I think we can do more than that!" I said smiling. She knew what I meant. She then got out some petroleum jelly and put it all over my dick. She then lifted up and dropped down hard onto my dick and we both moaned out in pleasure. "Ohhhh fuck yesssss" I moaned out. I then grabbed her hips and pushed her down more causing her to scream in pain and MOSTLY pleasure.

 **-JUDY'S POV-**

I started rocking my hips back and forth matching his movements. I loved to see that I could pleasure him…. It's all I ever wanted to do.

 **-NICK'S POV-**

Her and I kept moaning out and we were soon about to reach our climax.

I felt her clench around my dick and she came. I then shot my massive cum load inside of her after. We both screamed out in pleasure calling each others name's then collapsed right on each other. We both were gasping for air. "That was amazing…." Judy said. "Yep" Nick replied kissing her straight on the lips. "Second round?" Judy asked. "FUCK YEAH!" Nick yelled.

-End of Chapter One-


	2. Sorry about that (Author's Note)

I can see everyone hates this story. Well sorry I was up at 2am writing a fan fic xD

To be honest, I'm looking back at this and cringing. "Why the fuck did we make this"

We started adding random shit that came up with. It was very rushed. I apologize for our immature behavior writing this.

I'm gonna bring up re-writing the 1st chapter as a 2nd one.

To the person who talked about The Weeknd in the reviews. I like The Weeknd sorry and that's the only song that came into my mind writing it.

HB out.

~HB


	3. Chapter 1 (Re-Write)

_**-Authors Note-**_

 **This is HappyBulldog's Re-Write. Hope you enjoy.**

- **NICK'S HOUSE, NICK'S POV** -

I heard hard fast knocks at the door, I already knew it was Judy because she texted me saying she would be coming over.

 _ **TEXT MESSAGES:**_

 **Judy** _-_ _OMG NICK MY HOUSE JUST GOT FUCKING DESTROYED_

 **Me** _-_ _OMG R U OK?_

 **Judy** _-_ _IDK EVERYONE ELSE IS DEAD I THINK._

 **Me** _-_ _COME OVER TO MY PLACE I HAVE A BASEMENT_ _*_ _tornado emoji_ _*_

 **Judy-** _OKAY_

 _ **NOW:**_

I ran over to the door as fast as I could and opened it. She ran in faster than I have ever seen her run. I closed the door fast. "COME ON LET'S GO!" I yelled carrying her down into the basement and closing the door.

 _ **-Nick sets down Judy-**_

I snickered with a smug smile and said, "You're as light as a twig"

"Shut up, Slick" She said punching my side lightly and we both laughed.

 **Judy's POV**

My mood changed instantly when I heard the sounds of thunder, "Nick…. Promise me you'll keep me safe when this tornado hits." I said to him. He hugged me and looked at me. Then said, "I will do anything just to keep you safe. I promise." I looked into is beautiful emerald eyes. _I love how he's doing all this to protect me. He's always tried to help me whenever something's wrong, not matter what it is, he's there for me…. And I loved him for that._

 **-BOOM CRASH!-**

We both jumped by the sound of thunder. But then we noticed, the tornado was coming right towards us. "JUDY GET DOWN" Nick screamed as he pushed me to the ground hovering over me to protect me from any debris or rubble that flies in. The whole basement started shaking and the wind

just got louder, and Louder, and Louder.

"COVER YOUR EARS!" I could barely hear him over the ear popping sounds of wind. I covered my ears with my hands and he grabbed on too me with a tight grip. I closed my eyes because of all the sticks and glass going all over the place. It finally stopped.

"Nick, thank you for keeping me safe…." I said, I couldn't contain myself and kissed him right on the lips. We then got up and ran outside.

It looked like a whole new world. "Holy" I said. "Shit." Nick finished my sentence.

 **-End Chapter One-**

Now that wasn't filled with lemon like last time. :D


End file.
